There are various hunting blinds that implement the use of camouflage fabric for concealment of hunters. Such blinds, however, lack adequate adjustability for use in various hunting applications and are designed to function in one particular hunting application. For example, some existing blinds are adequate for the user to view and hunt ground game only. Viewing and hunting birds in the air are not options. Conversely, blinds configured for viewing and hunting birds in the air do not function to allow the user to view and hunt animals on the ground.
Accordingly, it would be an advantage to provide a hunting blind that is easily adjustable in the field to allow a user to adjust the size of the blind as well as allow the user to configure the blind to accommodate various hunting situations.